el regreso de los hermanos gemelos de yuuki rito
by Ronnie Byron Valenzuela Meza
Summary: Han pasado 1000 años desde que se organizó el torneo de poder por órdenes de zeno-zama y en la que ganaron son goku y vegeta del universo 7 derrotaron a jiren del universo 11 despues de eso continua la paz en la tierra y el legado de son goku y vegeta entre eso rito yuuki que aventuras le esperan.


Nuevo Comienzo y Nuevas Aventuras de Yuuki Rito

Han pasado 1000 años desde que se organizó el torneo de poder por órdenes de zeno-zama y en la que ganaron son goku y vegeta del universo 7 derrotaron a jiren del universo 11 despues de eso continua la paz en la tierra y el legado de son goku y vegeta entre eso rito yuuki que aventuras le esperan.

Crossover de Dragon Ball Z Y To love Ru

Personajes de esta Historia.

Kurota Yuuki.- será el protagonista de esta historia el es el hermano de yuuki rito y yuuki mikan además de su hermana gemela akane su apariencia es un jovencito de cabello negro y largo y una bufanda en su cuello sus ropas consisten en una camisa negra con mangas largas color blanco y botines azules su carácter es igual a su tátara abuelo son goku tímido e inocente pero a la hora de luchar es un guerrero formidable sus transformaciones es super saiyajin y super saiyajin fase 2 su edad es de 17 años.

Akane Yuuki .- será la coprotagonista de esta historia es la hermana gemela de kurota yuuki de mikan y rito su apariencia es una jovencita rubia con los cabellos hasta los hombros su ropas consisten en un chaleco vaquero falda jean de color azul y unas medias del mismo color con unas botas color marrón su carácter es inocente y graciosa pero aveces puede ser agria sarcástica y burlesca a la hora de luchar sus transformaciones super saijayin y super saijayin fase 2 su edad es de 17 años.

Rito Yuuki .- será el 2do coprotagonista de esta historia es el es hermano de mikan kurota y akane su apariencia es un jovencito de cabellos castaños en varias direcciones su ropa consiste en camisa corta de color marron con pantalón azul y zapatos rojos su personalidad es timida e inocente haciendo que esto delante de una chica se avergüence esta comprometido con la princesa del planeta deviluke lala santalin deviluke y enamorado de su compañera de clases haruna sairenji desde la secundaria sus transformaciones serán super saiyajin y super saiyajin fase 2 su edad es de 16 años.

Mikan Yuuki.- es la ultima de los 4 hermanos su apariencia es una copia de rito pero con el cabello largo y castaño esta amarrado por un moño a pesar de tener 12 años es mas madura de lo normal incluso en secreto esta enamorada de su hermano antes que llegara lala y sus hermanas.

Vegeta Brief Jr.- es el descendiente del príncipe saiyajin vegeta en apariencia es igual a su tátara abuelo su vestimenta es igual a la que uso vegeta en la saga de buu a diferencia de los guantes que sobresalen los dedos en personalidad es igual a su ancestro frio calculador y a la hora de pelear es burlesco y se burla de sus rivales su rival es kurota yuuki con quien a forjado una amistad y una rivalidad su edad es de 17 años.

Haruka Brief.- es la hermana menor de vegeta jr y tátara nieta del príncipe saiyajin su apariencia se aparece a su abuela bulma con el cabello corto de color azul su personalidad es una chica inocente timida y caprichosa tanto que a veces su hermano la odia ella esta enamorada de kurota yuuki desde que eran niños su vestimenta es como la de bra en un vestido rojo con muñequera rojas y botas de color rojo su cabello sujeto con una diadema ella es buena en la informática y mecatronica ella es una buena amiga de yuuki akane su edad es de 15 años

Personajes Secundarios en la Historia

Lala Satalin Deviluke.- es la hija del emperador del universo Gid Lucione Deviluke y princesa del planeta deviluke huyo de la tierra al enterarse que su padre la quería comprometer con otro hombre actualmente es la prometida de rito su personalidad es alegre y risueña y no es timida con nadie como toda gente de deviluke ella tiene una cola distintiva y tiene mas desarrollada sus capacidades físicas su edad 16 años.

Haruna Sairenji.- ella en apariencia es como akane yuuki con el cabello corto hasta los hombros pero su color de pelo es azul ella es compañera de clases de rito y es la chica que esta enamorada de el desde secundaria ella vive con su hermana mayor en un departamento y siente temor a las cosas paranormales es presidenta del club de tenis y delegada de la clase su amistad con lala las une como el amor hacia rito su edad 16 años.

Nana Astar Deviluke .- ella es la segunda princesa del planeta deviluke y hermana de lala y gemela de momo la diferencia entre las dos es que momo es mas pervertida y ella mas calmada su habilidad es de hablar con los animales su edad 15 años.

Konjiki no Yami.- será la antagonista por su otro arco de super darkness ella es la asesina que a intentado matar a rito desde hace un año pero no lo hace ella es la asesina mas famosa del universo después de azenda la tirana ella tiene las habilidades del trans eso quiere decir que puede transformar su cuerpo en cualquier arma siente algo por rito pero debido a su personalidad no puede hacerlo le gusta el takiyaki y la lectura terrestre aparte de su trans posee otras habilidades como transformarse en sirena o volar.

Mea Kurosaki.- ella es la segunda arma trans igual que yami se presenta en la escuela como una estudiante común y corriente posee las misma habilidades de yami ella llego a a la tierra por némesis para convertirla en la asesina que era y terminar el trabajo eliminar a yuuki rito.

Oshizu Murusame.- es la asistente de la doctora mikado y también porque es un fantasma que a vivido por 400 años en apariencia es de pelo largo azul y ojos del mismo color en su pelo lleva unas cintas de color amarillo en forma de lazo haciendo dos colitas que le llegan a los hombros y la doctora mikado le hizo un cuerpo artificial con las misma características de su espíritu sus ropas cuando esta en la escuela se la ve con el uniforme cuando trabaja con la doctora mikado esta con un uniforme de enfermera color rosado su personalidad es que ella es muy amable e inocente su miedo es los perros en su cuerpo artificial tiene 16 años.

Momo Belia Deviluke.- es la hija mas pequeña del emperador gid y hermana de lala y gemela de nana se enamora de rito en to love ru darkness y se centra en crear el plan harem ya que escucho de su hermana lala que no le molestaría compartir a rito con haruna y ella para estar en el futuro con el en apariencia ella es igual a su hermana nana con el pelo rosado corto y ojos del mismo color su personalidad es diferente a la de su hermana nana ella ante todos se muestra como una chica dulce y timida pero esconde otra personalidad ella es demasiado pervertida a tal punto que ella fantasea sexulamente con rito su edad 15 años.

Yui Kotegawa.- es la compañera de clases de rito miembro del comité de disciplina y buenas costumbres del instituto sainan en apariencia yui es una chica delgada estatura mediana cabello negro y largo e ojos marrones en cuanto a su personalidad dentro y fuera de la escuela respeta las reglas le tiene amor a los gatos y ella siempre fantasea con rito al tal punto que sueña con tener una familia con el desde niña yui kotegawa siempre fue odiada por sus compañeros de clases por el carácter que tiene edad 16 años.

Ryoko Mikado.- ella es la enfermera del instituto superior sainan y además ella es una doctora reconocida universalmente su apariencia es una mujer atractiva de pelo rojo y corto ojos verdes y piel clara su vestimenta por lo general es una camisa roja amarrada con un liston blanco en la cintura pantalones azules muy cortos medias muy largas de color azul como las de akane y una bata su personalidad es un poko despreocupada y le gusta hacer bromas a rito para divertirse a su costa sus habilidades es que es una genio en la medicina conoce todo tipo de enfermedades y cuales son su cura además tiene gran conocimiento en las plantas medicinales su edad 28 años.

Rin Kouju.- es la leal y ayudante de saki rin es experta en las artes del kendo y a sido una leal guardespalda de la familia tenjouin ella es generalmente tranquila y muy integra en aparaciencia tiene ojos marrones y el pelo de color negro como los de kotegawa yui tiene el pelo atado como una cola de caballo su personalidad es inexpresiva y fría y su enfado seria hacia rito cuando le hace algo pervertido su edad 17 años.

Run Elsie Jewelria.- run es memoriziana significa que cada que estornuda cambia su parte femenina a masculina apariencia run tiene el cabello de color verde y ojos rojos trabaja de ídol su personalidad es muy alegre y activa por lo que rara vez se ve triste su edad 16 años.

Kyoko Kirisaki.- es mitad humana y mitad alien ella trabaja como idol igual que run su habilidad es que puede crear y lanzar fuego a voluntad propia y tiene su propio programa que es magical kyoko ella en apariencia es igual a haruna y ella tiene distintos tipos de ropa con color rosado su personalidad por sus estudios y trabajo como idol la deprimen pero se alegra cuando escucha las canciones de run ella esta enamorada de rito pero no puede decirle ya que si run se entera terminaría su amistad su edad 17 años.

Tearju Lunatique.- ella creo a oscuridad dorada y formo parte de los asesinos de eden en apariencia físicamente se parece a yami debido a que yami es un clon de ella tearju es una mujer alta de pelo color amarillo y ojos claros verde en personalidad amable simpática con los que la rodean puede llegar a ser muy torpe a veces pero es una buena persona tanto asi que se quiso acercar a yami para recuperar el tiempo perdido su edad es 27 años.

Nemesis.- será la antagonista y villana de esta historia hasta ahora su principal objetivo es hacer que oscuridad dorada recobre su anterior personalidad y asesine a yuuki rito en apariencia es una mujer de baja estatura piel oscuro pelo largo de color negro y ojos amarillos viste siempre una yukata su personalidad es oscura y fría sadica y pervertida e incluso podrá controlar a alguien su edad es desconocida.

Black Kuro.- será el antagonista y villano el es un asesino a sueldo que conocio a oscuridad dorada en el campo de batalla su apariencia es igual a rito solo que es un adolecente alto de piel clara y ojos claros como el gato y cabello negro viste una traje largo de color negro su personalidad es fría y pocas veces muestra sus emociones sus habilidades es un maestro asesino utiliza una pistola de energía llamada hades posee velocidad y resistencia se puede mover de un lado a otro en menos de un segundo incluso esta en la lista de los mas buscado su edad es desconocida.

Pero los gemelos yuuki estarán dispuestos a pelear con todos los enemigos de su hermano rito.

Kurota y akane volverán a ver a sus hermanos después de 10 años de ausencia pero habrá cosas

que ellos no saben aunque estarán dispuesto a todo por proteger a su hermano.

Nemesis y sus secuaces intentaran todo para que oscuridad dorada mate a rito.


End file.
